There is a new type of induction lighting system available for sale that can last approximately 100,000 hours before replacement. It is used in applications such as street lighting fixtures that are generally described as a “cobra head”, because of their shape.
Associated with this induction lighting system is a heat dissipation problem, caused by radiated heat from the induction lamp to the heat sensitive high-frequency electronic ballast inside the light fixture. Reducing the operating temperature of the lighting fixture by improving the radiation of generated heat can extend the life of these induction lighting systems.
Prior art street lighting fixtures often have a hollow housing containing both the lamp and ballast, not separated by any insulation. This hollow housing can permit lamp temperatures to easily reach between 90 and 100 degrees Centigrade and cause irreversible damage to the electronic ballast.
If the generator can be kept below 65 degrees Centigrade while it is operating, the maximum life for the induction light fixture can be achieved. An improved heat sink system is proposed in the present invention to address the intrinsic heat dissipation problems of induction lighting systems.